The End
by Twixlett
Summary: This is my own version of the ending. How I thought it should've ended. R&R I don't know if one-shot or not yet. KxI Fluff [DISCONTINUED -until further notice-]


"I... can't let you do this..." I yell. A body lay in front of me, motionless. Expressionless. "I won't let carry on with this!" I place the body, carefully, back on the floor. Making sure not to disturb his peace.

"How will _you _stop me? You're nothing but a girl!"

"I may be a girl... But I'm special! Along with four other girls we hold a power and mine is the strongest... I with hold that power... I will stop at nothing until you are gone!" I stood up, stepped over the body of the boy I had grown to love and stood fifteen feet away from my enemy. I summoned my bell and sent a blast his way. I knocked him down, giving myself sometime to run back to the lifeless body and pick up his weapons. I glanced a look at the body before turning and running towards the struggling man.

I kicked him in the chest, which sent him crashing back down. I kept my foot on him as he spoke, "why? Why do you keep fighting? You have nothing to fight for!" He said with a smirk. Anger filled my body and I pressed harder on my foot, causing the air to leave his lungs. I knelt down keeping my foot on him.

"I may not having anything left but I have a job to forfill. My reason to live, is to stop you! That was everyone else's reason to live! Lettuce, Pudding, Mint, Zakuro, Keichiiro, Ryou, Taruto, Pai and Kish! Their lives were taken trying to stop you... I will stop at nothing until you are gone!" I spat. He chuckled.

"Whatever you say..." He let his head fall back. I stared in rage, that was it. I couldn't hold it in. I swung the sword round so that the blade was reaching my elbow. Before giving one last smirk of joy - showing that doing this would give me great happiness - I lunged the sword down into his chest. He let out a groan before all life left his body. A big glow appeared but vanished within moments. I gave a sigh of relief and walked away from my now dead enemy, Deep Blue. My feet lead me to the body of the boy who started this all. The one I had grown to love.

"Kish..." I whispered, tears grew in my eyes. I fell to my knees, tears running down my cheeks, "Kish..." That's it, he was gone. I wanted to take my life there and then... But I couldn't. I still had friends and family. It was time to say goodbye... I took a deep breath and place my lips on his. He was so cold. It sent a shiver down my spine. I released him and knelt back. I stroked his cheek with the back of my fingers, "I'm sorry..." I whispered. I felt quite light headed._ Maybe this isn't goodbye after all... _I thought. I heard fast footsteps, then flashes of colour. Yellow, purple, green, blue, violet, red... then black. The calling of my name and rushing people was the last thing I heard and saw before falling sideways onto the ground. Kish's cold hand was the last thing I felt.

It must of been hours I was out for because when I woke up it was night. My eyes fluttered open, I wasn't at home. I was in an infirmary, not the one in the cafe... I sat up and brought my knees to my chest, the memories of what happened flooded my mind. Tears came to my eyes, "Kisshu..." I sobbed, leaning my head into my knees. He was gone... I hoped that blacking out would've taken me with him but it hadn't. Instead I was alive in an unknown place. I heard the door open but no-one walked in. I ignored it. I felt someone sit next to me. They were quite small, at first I suspected Pudding. I was wrong.

"Onee-san?" A young male voice spoke. Taruto.

"Taruto?" I was confused, " 'onee-san' ?"

" Yeah, onee-san... Are you okay?" He asked.

"Not really... I've lost him... He's gone... I never got to tell him..." I broke into tears.

"Who? Masaya?"

"No... Kish... He's dead..." I looked up at Taruto, he was confused. Why? Why was he confused?

"Dead? No, Kish isn't dead... He was alive when we found you. Well unconscious but alive..." My head shot up and my tears immediately stopped.

"Alive? Where is he?" I asked, all too eager.

"Upstairs, he woke up about an hour ago. He saw you and hasn't left your side... He's just gone to the toilet so I thought I'd sneek in and see you..." That was all I needed to hear. I swung my legs over the bed, not caring if I could walk or not. It turned out that I couldn't and fell. Taruto tried to help me up but I was too heavy. He teleported out and came back with Lettuce.

"Ichigo-san, you shouldn't be trying to walk yet..." She rushed to me and lifted me back onto the bed.

"Lettuce! I need to see Kish!" I tried to fight against her but failed. I fell on the bed and brought my knees to my chest, "I just want to see Kish..." I uttered into my knees. Before she could say anything I spoke again, "Lettuce where are we? What happened?" Lettuce gulped and looked at Taruto who nodded. She faced me again.

"We're on Pai's ship... On earth we were uncovered, identities see... After the battle we were classed as dead, it was all over the news..." My breathwas caught in my throat... Everyone thinks we're dead...

"I want to see Kish..." Was all I could say. The two nodded and teleported out. I let out a sigh... Why had this happened?

It was only a moment later when he came. Tears came to my eyes as I saw him look down at me with his golden eyes. He too had tears building up. Before I knew what was happening, two strong arms wrapped around me. "K-kish..." I sobbed. His hold became tighter and I relaxed, putting my arms around him, "I thought I lost you..."

"I thought_ I _lost you..." He repeated into my shoulder. I pulled back and looked into his teary eyes. I still hadn't told him. Was I going to? Yes, I was!

"Kish... can I tell you something?"

"Anything!" I hesitated for a second before pulling him into a hug. A tight one.

"I love you..." I whispered into his ear. Kish perked up. He was sat in front of me and pulled out of the hug. Stupid move Ichigo... I thought. My thoughts were then brought to a hault by the feeling of lips pressed on my own. I hugged the boy, pulling him towards me. He had kissed me before but not this long and passionate. I gave entry to my mouth and ran my fingers through his hair. He pulled away gasping for breath.

"I love you too Kitten..." He whispered. His forehead on mine, our noses touching. A smile crept onto bot of our faces and I reconnected our lips. This was the perfect ending...

But the end had yet to come.

_The end is near and so is time_

_it comes closer with every chime._

_Tick tock goes the clock_

_Till the end of time_

_Tick tock goes the clock _

_Lives are on the line _

_Tick tock Tick tock _

_Who will reset the clock?_

_Will time stop? _

_Will heros give us a shock?_

_Tick tock Tick tock _

_Till the end of time_

_Tick tock Tick tock _

_It will all end on the final chime..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! So, I wote this today at school. There has been adaptations to it but hey-ho. I hope you like it. It is set for a one-shot but if I get 8 or more reviews I'll add more. So R&amp;R pleaaasseeeee :D <strong>

**Peace Nya~!**


End file.
